Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus
by Rii Okita
Summary: Ayah Miku mengalami kebangkrutan dan Miku harus menikah dengan seorang pengusaha untuk melunasi hutang Ayahnya. Apakah Miku mau menerima pengusaha tersebut demi ayah nya? Fufu yang penasaran silahkan di baca :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Selamat membaca nyan :3**

.

.

.

* * *

Aku adalah putri kesayangan dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Aku tinggal di rumah yang mewah layaknya istana. Namun semua itu telah berubah ketika perusahaan ayah hancur dan bangkrut. Ayah terpaksa menjual semua hartanya demi melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Tapi semua itu belum lah cukup karena hutang nya terlalu besar.

Dan suatu hari ada seorang pria datang ke rumah sederhana kami. Aku hanya diam bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Sesekali aku mengintip pria yang sedang bicara serius dengan ayah dan ibu. Mungkin kah dia dari pihak kepolisian yang akan menangkap ayah? Lalu tak lama kemudian pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Ayah, Ibu…orang yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya ku

"Miku…dengarkan ayah baik-baik" ayah menggenggam tangan ku

"A-ada apa?" aku sedikit ketakutan

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk mu, tapi…apa kau mau menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang?" tanya ayah dengan serius

"A-ayah pasti bercanda…" aku terkejut

"Orang yang tadi adalah utusan dari perusahaan Shion. Dia bilang jika kau bersedia menikah dengan bos nya maka hutang ayah akan di anggap lunas…" jelas ayah dengan berat hati, aku terdiam

"Mereka member mu waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya. Semua keputusan ayah serahkan pada mu. Kalaupun kau menolaknya , itu tidak apa-apa" kata ayah sambil membelai kepala ku

Apa yang sekarang harus aku lakukan…aku ingin sekali menolong ayah tapi di sisi lain aku belum siap untuk menikah apalagi menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku kenali. Umur ku baru 16 tahun, aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa remaja ku.

* * *

Di sekolah, kabar mengenai kebangktrutan ayah ku sudah tersebar luas. Aku yang biasanya pergi sekolah di antar dengan mobil mewah, sekarang hanya berjalan kaki karena tidak mempunyai ongkos untuk naik bus. Dan terkadang aku menjadi bahan cemoohan beberapa siswa di sana, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hey Miku bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang miskin?" teriak seorang siswa, aku hanya diam

Aku terus berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat sekeliling dan ketika aku belok ke kanan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang indah.

"M-maafkan aku…maaf…" kata ku sambil membungkuk kan badan

Pria itu hanya memandangi wajah ku lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu 3 hari lagi…" ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi

Mendengar kata '3 hari' dari nya itu membuat ku teringat akan keputusan yang harus aku ambil. Bagaimana ini…..

"Miku miku miku " panggil sahabat ku, Gumi

"Gumi…" aku memeluknya dengan erat

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" Gumi kebingungan

Pada akhirnya aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada Gumi. Gumi terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku menolaknya maka ayah akan terus terlilit hutang-hutang itu, tapi jika aku menerimanya mungkin aku akan menikah dengan om-om tua yang berjanggut! Huaaa bagaimana ini Gumi?" aku semakin panik

"Loh? Miku tidak tau ya kalau pemilik perusahaan Shion yang sekarang adalah kakak kelas kita disini" kata Gumi

"Kakak kelas?" aku bingung

"Iya, sini ku tunjukkan…" Gumi menarik tangan ku

"Itu dia orangnya, anak laki-laki yang berambut biru! Kyaaaa dia adalah laki-laki impian anak perempuan di sekolah ini!" Gumi menunjuk dari kejauhan

P-pantas saja tadi dia bilang '_Aku tidak sabar menunggu 3 hari lagi'_ ternyata dia orangnya…tapi setampan apapun dia aku tetap tidak mengenalinya…

"Bagaimana Miku? Keren kan?" tanya Gumi

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengenalinya…" jawab ku

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari ibu,

'_Miku, ayah mu masuk rumah sakit.  
Dan sekarang ibu harus menjaganya. Untuk hari ini  
menginap lah di rumah teman mu'_

Aku yang membaca pesan itu jelas saja terkejut. Mungkinkah para penagih hutang itu melukai ayah? Aku benar-benar harus mengambil keputusan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun berlari meninggalkan Gumi.

"M-Miku? Kau mau kemana?" teriak Gumi

"Aku pergi dulu ya Gumi…" balas teriak ku

Aku harus cepat-cepat menemui orang itu, ini semua demi ayah. Aku terus mencari, mencari, dan mencari sosok laki-laki itu. Lalu pada akhirnya aku menemukannya di kantin.

"Ano…" aku menarik lengan baju nya

"Ada apa?" tanya nya

"Boleh aku bicara dengan mu sebentar?" kata ku dengan menguatkan hati

"Tentu.." katanya

Aku pun mengajaknya keluar kantin dimana tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali kami berdua.

"Tolong…tolong ayah ku…" kata ku dengan spontan

"Hm?" dia kaget

"Tolong bantu ayah ku agar terbebas dari hutang-hutang nya…aku mohon…" aku sedikit memaksa

"Aku bisa saja menolong mu. Tapi kau tau apa yang harus pertama-tama kau lakukan kan?" kata nya dengan santai

"Yang harus aku lakukan?" aku kebingungan

"Huh…kalau begitu temui aku 3 hari lagi…" katanya sambil beranjak pergi

"Tunggu!" aku menari baju nya

"Ada apa?" tanya nya

"Aku mau…aku…aku mau menikah dengan mu…" jawab ku

"Hm…" dia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan handphone

Aku hanya diam ketika dia berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Semoga keputusan ku ini bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

"Hutang ayah mu terhadap perusahaan ku sudah lunas" kata nya

"Terimakasih banyak…aku benar-benar berterimakasih…" aku membungkukkan badan

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus ikut dengan ku" katanya lagi

"U-untuk apa?" tanya ku

"Tentu saja membeli gaun untuk hari pernikahan nanti" jawab nya dengan gembira

"Pokoknya sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan datang ke kelas mu! Sampai nanti ya.." katanya sambil berjalan menuju kelas nya

Aku…akan menikah dengannya. Semoga dia adalah orang yang baik. Ya…semoga…

"Mikuuuuuu…kau darimana saja?" tanya Gumi

"Aku habis menemui tuan Shion" jawab ku sedikit tersenyum

"Tuan Shion? Maksud mu Kaito Shion?" tanya nya lagi

"Oh..namanya Kaito?" aku bertanya balik dengan polosnya, Gumi jatuh dari kursi

"J-jadi selama ini kau tidak mengetahui namanya?" Gumi bertanya balik

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak tau" jawab ku dengan polos

Ketika aku sedang sesi tanya jawab dengan Gumi, tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di luar kelas yang sedikit mengganggu kenyamanan di dalam kelas.

"Kyaaaa! Kaito hari ini pun kau tetap keren!"

"Kaito-sama ayo lihat kemari!"

"Kyaaa! Kaito-sama kenapa kau begitu tampan!"

Suara jeritan yang memanggil-manggil nama Kaito sungguh membuat telinga ku ini ingin meledak.

"H-hey lihat! Kaito Shion datang ke kelas kita…" ucap Haku

"Keren sekali!" ucap teman-teman di dalam kelas

"Miku, sudah saatnya cepat" katanya

Ketika Kaito menyebut nama ku semua mata seakan-akan tertuju pada ku. Beberapa sorot mata mereka membuat ku takut.

"Wah? Jadi Miku menerima Kaito? Hahaha…ayo sana temui calon suami mu" kata Gumi sambil mendorong ku

"Aku duluan ya Gumi.." kata ku sambil menghampiri Kaito

Ketika aku dan Kaito hendak berjalan keluar, Kaito seperti melindungi ku dari pandangan orang-orang yang membenci ku.

"Nah, ayo masuk…" Kaito membuka kan pintu mobilnya

"I-iya…" kata ku dengan gugup

Padahal dia seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya, tapi dia tidak menggunakan jasa supir pribadi dan lebih memilih mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku begitu" kata nya yang sedang membelok kan mobilnya

"Eh..tidak..tidak…" aku semakin gugup, Kaito hanya tersenyum

Mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri ku dengan Kaito. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Selama perjalanan aku dan Kaito tidak bicara satu sama lain. Mungkin kami berdua masih sama-sama canggung.

"Kita sudah sampai.." kata Kaito

"Sampai? Cepat sekali.." gumam ku

"Ayo masuk" ajak Kaito dengan bersemangat

Ketika aku masuk ke sana aku sangat kagum melihat banyak gaun-gaun yang indah juga kue-kue yang juga indah dan besar.

"Hebat sekali…" kata ku dengan kagum

"Nah sekarang pilih lah gaun kesukaan mu" katanya

"Aku yang pilih?" tanya ku

"Tentu saja, karena kau yang akan memakainya bukan aku" jawab nya sedikit tertawa

Ntah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang di bawa ke tempat ini. Aku melihat satu persatu gaun-gaun itu, sementara Kaito mengikuti ku dari belakang.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Kaito

"Ada…tapi harga nya mahal sekali…" jawab ku sedikit cemas

"Yang mana?" kata Kaito

"I-itu.." aku menunjuk kearah gaun berwarna putih di balik kotak kaca

"Hmm…kau suka yang itu ya?" tanya nya lagi, aku hanya diam

"Aku ambil yang itu ya" kata Kaito pada karyawan toko itu

"E-eh…kenapa kau membelinya? Itu kan mahal sekali…" kata ku sedikit takut

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau asalkan kau senang" ucap nya sambil mengelus kepala ku

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau memilihkan pakaian untuk ku juga?" pinta nya

"Maksud mu gaun?" tanya ku dengan polos

"B-bukan, mana mungkin aku menggunakan gaun di hari special nanti" jawab nya

Setelah aku dan Kaito membeli pakaian untuk di gunakan nanti, Kaito pun membawa ku toko kue yang mewah.

"Kenapa tidak membeli kue di tempat yang tadi saja?" tanya ku

"Kue pengantin di sini adalah yang terbaik" jawab Kaito

"Wah! Selamat datang tuan muda Kaito…" sambut pemilik toko

"Toko ini tetap ramai ya? Hahaha" puji Kaito pada pemilik toko

"Hahaha iya ini semua berkat tuan muda. Ngomong-ngomong ini kah calon istri anda?" tanya nya

"Iya, kami datang kemari untuk memesan kue pengantin" jawab Kaito

"Hmm begitu ya, karena ini special untuk pernikahan tuan muda maka aku mengizinkan nona…umm…" dia kebingungan

"Namanya Hatsune Miku" kata Kaito

"Ah…aku mengizinkan nona Hatsune untuk menentukan dekorasi kue nya sendiri" ucapnya dengan senang hati

"E-eh? Benarkah?" aku tidak percaya

"Iya, mari mari…silahkan nona" pemilik toko menarik tangan ku

"K-kaito.." aku gugup

"Jangan gugup, kau hanya tinggal menggambarkannya saja Miku" ucapnya dengan halus

Dengan menenangkan pikiran aku pun mulai menggoretkan pensil pada selembar kertas dan 10 menit kemudian jadi lah gambar kue pengantin yang aku gambar sendiri.

"J-jelek ya?" tanya ku sambil memperlihatkan gambar ku pada Kaito

"Itu bagus, kau membuatnya sepenuh hati ya" katanya

"Indah sekali, kami akan lakukan yang terbaik. Tenang saja kami pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kalian berdua" ucap pemilik toko

"Kami percayakan pada mu, sampai nanti ya" kata Kaito

Setelah semuanya selesai, Kaito pun mengantar ku pulang ke rumah.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya" ucap Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk dan turun dari mobil nya

"Dah..sampai nanti.." kata nya dengan raut wajah yang senang

* * *

Ketika aku masuk ke rumah , aku melihat ayah yang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan keadaannya sudah terlihat membaik.

"Ayah…" aku memeluknya dengan erat

"Miku…" ayah membelai kepala ku

"Syukurlah ayah tidak terluka parah" kata ku dengan lega

"Iya, tapi ku dengar kau menerima ajakan menikah dari bos perusahaan Shion?" tanya ayah, aku menganggukan kepala

"Maaf membuat mu harus melakukan hal semacam ini Miku" ayah menangis sambil memeluk ku

"Dan sekarang kau harus istirahat karena besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan" ucap ibu ku

"Hari yang melelahkan?" tanya ku

"Iya, bukankah pernikahan kalian akan laksanakan besok? Apa kau tidak tau akan hal itu?" jawab Ibu ku

Mendengar jawaban dari ibu, aku pun segera mengirim sms pada Kaito. Dan benar saja besok adalah hari pernikahan ku dengan Kaito…Tapi kenapa begitu cepat? Kenapa? Aku belum sepenuhnya siap…

"Miku…" panggil seseorang di luar sana

"Masuklah" kata ku

"Kyaaa selamat ya Miku…" kata Lily yang melompat memeluk ku

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Gumi katanya Miku akan menikah dengan Kaito" lanjutnya

"Iya..hehe" jawab ku

"Kok sepertinya Miku tidak senang?" ucap Lily dengan cemas

"B-bukan begitu…hanya saja aku…"

"Jangan khawatir, Kaito itu orang yang baik. Percayalah" Gumi mencoba meyakinkan ku

Hari ini kedua sahabat ku menginap di rumah ku. Mereka bilang akan mendampingi ku nanti. Aku senang karena mereka selalu ada untuk ku kapan pun dan dimana pun.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang di nantikan oleh Kaito. Dan ntah sejak kapan gaun yang kemarin di belinya ada di rumah ku. Gumi dan Lily dengan senang hati mendandani ku sedemikian rupa. Dada ku sesak, rasanya ingin sekali menangis.

"Miku jangan menangis, nanti make up nya hancur" ucap Lily sambil tersenyum

"Ayo bersemangat lah Hatsune Miku" kata Gumi, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya

Di luar sudah ada mobil mewah yang menunggu ku dari pagi. Aku pun masuk ke dalam nya.

"Anda begitu cantik nona, pantas saja tuan muda memilih anda sebagai istrinya" ucap supir mobil tersebut, aku hanya tersenyum

Ketika sampai di kediaman Kaito , aku sangat terkesan dengan bangunan rumahnya yang megah dan mewah juga pesta nya yang amat luar biasa membuat ku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semua teman-teman ku dan juga teman-teman Kaito dari kalangan pengusaha pun turut hadir dalam pesta pernikahan ini.

Ketika aku turun dari mobil, semua mata tertuju pada ku. Aku melihat Kaito yang menggunakan pakaian yang ku pilihkan kemarin begitu mengagumkan. Aku berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju tempat Kaito. Aku yang sebenarnya belum memantapkan hati ku harus tetap berjalan ke sana demi ayah ku.

Dan ketika aku hampir sampai Kaito datang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada ku. Aku pun tentu saja langsung menggandeng tangannya tersebut. Setelah itu kami pun mengucapkan janji satu sama lain di hadapan orang tua, dan teman-teman kami.

"Miku, boleh aku mencium mu?" bisik Kaito, aku hanya diam

"Kalau tidak boleh aku tidakakan melakukannya" bisiknya lagi sambil tersenyum

"B-boleh" jawab ku

Kaito pun mencium ku di depan para tamu undangan. Yah dengan begitu sekarang…

'_**Aku adalah milik Kaito'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

_**Makasih Minna yang udah mau baca :'3  
**_

_**Kelanjutannya nyusul n jgn lupa d'baca juga ya *terharu***_

_**Arigatou Gozaimaaaasu :'D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca :3**

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah hari dimana aku telah menjadi istri sah dari seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya, Kaito Shion. Dan mulai hari ini juga aku akan tinggal di istana yang megah ini.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya nya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku

"Ano…apa sesudah menikah pun aku masih bisa sekolah?" tanya ku

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku juga masih sekolah kan" jawab nya dengan halus

"Nah ayo tidur" katanya sambil mematikan lampu

"T-tidur?" aku sedikit takut

"Kenapa?" tanya nya, aku hanya diam

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk '_melakukannya_' " Kaito membelai kepala ku

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah ya" lanjutnya

"J-jangan…" kata ku sambil menarik lengan baju nya

_**Duaarrgghhh…**_

"Kyaaa…" aku memeluk Kaito ketika mendengar suara petir

"M-Miku?" Kaito khawatir

"Hiks..hiks.." aku menangis karena takut

"Kau takut petir ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemani mu sampai tidur" kata Kaito

Baru kali ini akami bersentuhan dekat seperti ini. Dan tak lama kemudian aku pun tidur dalam pelukan Kaito. Rasanya hangat…hangat sekali. Sesekali Kaito juga mencium kepala ku. Mungkinkah Kaito mencintaiku dengan tulus?

Pagi harinya aku melihat Kaito yang masih tertidur. Imut sekali berbeda saat dia bangun.

"Harus ku abadikan" gumam ku sambil mengambil beberapa fotonya

"Ngh..Miku apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaito terbangun

"Eh? Jangan bangun dulu…ayo tidur lagi…" kata ku sambil menutup mata nya

"K-kenapa?" Kaito kebingungan

"Cup.." aku mencium pipi Kaito dan melepaskan tangan ku dari mata nya

"Ciuman selamat pagi..fufu" kata ku sambil berlari dari kamar

"Awas! Akan ku balas kau!" kata Kaito yang mengejar ku

Kenapa aku merasa begitu bahagia? Mungkinkah aku mulai menyukai Kaito? Mungkin iya…hihi

"Aku mendapatkan mu.." kata Kaito sambil menggendong ku

"Lepaskan aku! Ayo lepaskan!" aku berontak

"Tidak mau.." Kaito membawa ku keluar

"Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan!" aku masih berontak

"Benar mau di lepaskan di sini?" tanya nya sambil melirik ke kolam renang

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan lepaskan aku!" jawab ku

"Hahaha, kau ini benar-benar lucu" ucap Kaito sambil tertawa

"Tuan muda terlihat lebih ceria..hahaha" ucap salah satu tukang kebun

"Iya, tuan muda jauh lebih ceria sejak menikah dengan nona Miku" kata salah satu pelayan

"K-kalian ini…" wajah Kaito me-merah

"Ayo mandi nanti kita telat ke sekolah.." Kaito kembali menggendong ku

Kami berdua pun mandi di kamar mandi yang terpisah bisa di bilang kami sedang balapan siapa yang selesai lebih cepat maka dialah pemenangnya.

"Aku lah pemenangnya hahaha" ucap Kaito dengan gembira

"Tentu saja kau, aku kerepotan dengan rambut-rambut ku ini" cetus ku yang tidak terima kekalahan

"Dasar kau ini" Kaito mencubit pipi ku

"Ayo berangkat.." lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan ku

Padahal belum sampai 3 hari tapi kami sudah mulai akrab. Gumi benar, Kaito memang orang yang sangat baik.

* * *

Di sekolah kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa wartawan sudah siap siaga menanti kedatangan Kaito. Dan dengan ramah nya Kaito menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dari para wartawan tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari ku. Setelah selesai, Kaito pun mengantar ku sampai ke kelas. Semua siswa melihat kea rah kami berdua namun sepertinya Kaito tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Miku Miku Miku selamat pagiiiiiiiii" Gumi menyambut ku di depan kelas

"Miku selamat pagiiiiii" Lily memeluk ku dari belakang

"Kaito-nii selamat pagiiiiii" sapa Lily pada Kaito

"Selamat pagi semua.." sapa Kaito

"Nah sampai nanti yaaa…" Kaito mencium pipi ku

"ARRGGHHH TERLALU SO SWEEEEEEET!" teriak salah satu teman Kaito, Gakupo

"Oh, hai tuan mesum" sapa Kaito

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum huh?" Gakupo kesal

Kaito pun pergi ke kelas nya bersama Gakupo. Hari ini rasanya benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin mengunjungi ayah.

"Miku..Miku…" panggil Gumi

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana malam pertama mu?" Gumi mencoba menggoda ku

"E-eh?!" aku terkejut

"Iya iya bagaimana?" Lily juga mencoba menggoda ku

"K-kami belum melakukan sejauh itu" tegas ku

"Masa?" Gumi tidak percaya

"Iya…sudah jangan bahas mengenai itu" jelas ku

"Baik nona Shion" ejek mereka

"Heeeey"aku mencubit pipi mereka berdua

Setelah jam pelajaran usai aku bergegas ke kelas Kaito untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara Kaito dan Gakupo

"Bisa ku simpulkan kalau orang yang membangkrutkan perusahaan Hatsune adalah kau, Kaito.."

"Iya…"

_Dhegh_… mendengar percakapan itu rasanya menyakitkan, ternyata orang yang aku percayai adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan bisnis ayah ku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Apa maksud pengakuan mu tadi?" tanya ku

"M-Miku…" Kaito terkejut

"Ternyata kau bukan orang baik…kau orang jahat…jahat sekali…" kata ku sambil memukul Kaito

"T-tunggu…aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…" Kaito mencoba menahan ku

"Tidak! Kau orang jahat! Jahat sekali! Padahal aku mulai tulus mencintai mu! Kau benar-benar jahat!" ucap ku tanpa henti

"DENGARKAN AKU HATSUNE MIKU!" Kaito membentak ku, aku terdiam

"K-Kaito…hiks…" aku menangis ketakutan

"Aku melakukan semua itu demi menyelamatkan mu dan juga ayah mu…" kata nya sambil memeluk ku

"Biar aku jelaskan nona Miku, Kaito sengaja menghancurkan bisnis ayah mu karena jika ayah mu terus berjaya maka ibu mu tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh nya demi mendapatkan kedudukan ayah mu. Tapi rencananya gagal karena Kaito terlebih dahulu menghancurkan bisnis ayah mu." Jelas Gakupo

"Ibu ku? Tapi kenapa…" Aku kecewa

"Dia adalah penipu bahkan pernikahannya dengan ayah mu pun tidak ingin di publikasikan" ucap Gakupo

"Tapi dia selalu bersikap baik pada ku.." kata ku

"Dia baik pada mu karena tadinya dia akan menjual mu pada pemilik perusahaan lain, dan ketika mengetahui hal itu Kaito langsung bertindak dan meminta mu menikah dengannya" jelas Gakupo lagi

"Kaito…hiks…apa kau menikahi ku hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan ku? Bukan karena mencintai ku?" tanya ku dengan sesak di dada

"Aku mencintai mu makanya aku menyelamatkan mu" Kaito memeluk ku dengan lembut

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui Miku, semua hutang-hutang ayah mu terjadi akibat ulah ibu tiri mu. Ayah mu terlalu memanjakannya hingga akhirnya dia berbuat semena-mena. Ayah mu masuk rumah sakit pun akibat ulah ibu mu. Teman ku tanpa sengaja melihat ayah mu yang di dorong keluar rumah hingga jatuh dari teras rumah. Kemudian ibu mu ber-akting seolah-olah itu adalah perbuatan para penagih hutang" ucap Gakupo

"Jadi…yang jahat itu adalah ibu ku…hiks…maafkan aku Kaito" kata ku dengan menyesal

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak terus terang sejak awal" Kaito mengusap air mata ku

"Baiklah misi penangkapan penipu nasional akan segera di mulai" Gakupo bersemangat

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Kaito bergegas ke rumah ayah, sedangkan Gakupo sedang bersiap-siap bersama ayah nya dan pasukan polisi lainnya.

* * *

Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ayah.

"Uh..Gakupo sudah mengirimkan sinyal, ayo masuk…" kata Kaito, aku hanya menganggukan kepala

_**BRAAKKK!**_ Kaito mendobrak pintu masuk rumah dan terlihatlah ayah yang sedang di ikat di kursi.

"Ayah!" aku histeris

Kaito segera membuka ikatan dan kain yang menutupi mulut ayah ku. Setelah ayah terbebas aku pun memapah nya perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba ibu muncul dan mendorong Kaito hingga terjatuh.

"Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan semua nya! Enyah kau generasi terakhir clan Shion!" ucap Ibu yang hendak menusukan pisau pada dada Kaito

"Kaitooooo!" aku berteriak

_**Dor!**_ Suara tembakan yang keras hampir merusak pendengaran ku.

"Kau lah yang seharusnya enyah dari sini, Meiko!" ucap Gakupo

Aku pun berlari ke arah Kaito dan meninggalkan ayah di dalam mobil. Kaito segera bangun dan menendang tubuh ibu dengan cukup keras.

"Awas kau!" ibu segera bangkit dan mencoba menusuk Kaito

_**Dor! Dor! Dor!**_ Gakupo dan ayah nya menembak ibu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian semua! Arrrghhh" ucap Ibu sambil berusaha berjalan di tengah kaki yang tertembut peluru

"Gakupo, pinjam itu sebentar" Kaito meminjam pistol milik Gakupo

Kaito mendekati ibu dan mengarahkan pistol pada kepalanya. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jarak cukup jauh berharap Kaito tidak akan apa-apa.

**"Sayonara…._Okaa-san"_**

_**Dor!**_ Kaito pun menembak kepala ibu dan dengan seketika ibu pun tewas di tempat. Tapi kata-kata terakhir Kaito…itu…maksudnya apa?

"Kaito…hiks" aku berlari dan langsung memeluknya

"Miku! Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Kaito dengan panik

"iya.. aku dan ayah tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" aku khawatir

"Syukurlah…" Kaito lega

"Mati di tangan anak kandungnya sendiri, pasti sangat menyakitkan.." ucap Gakupo

"Anak kandung?" tanya ku

"Ibu tiri mu adalah Ibu kandung ku, dulu ketika ayah dan aku belum se-sukses sekarang dia pergi meninggalkan ku dan lebih memilih pria lain. Kabar yang ku dengar dia sudah menikahi 8 pengusaha yang berbeda, dan ayah mu lah yang terakhir. Dan sejak mengetahui dia menjadi ibu tiri mu, aku jadi sering memperhatikan mu dan lama-lama tertarik pada mu. Yah syukurlah sekarang dia sudah tidak ada…sekarang kita bisa tenang" ucap Kaito sedikit sedih

"Itu kah sebabnya ayah mu tak datang saat pernikahan kita?" tanya ku

"Iya, ayah tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi dan lebih memilih menikmati masa tua nya di Hokkaido. Hari minggu nanti aku akan mengajak mu menemuinya" jawab nya

"Hm.." aku kembali memeluknya

"Mari pulang, biarkan mayatnya Gakupo saja yang urus" kata Kaito sambil beranjak naik ke dalam mobil

"Heeey!" Gakupo hendak protes

* * *

5 hari setelah kejadian tersebut. Aku, Kaito, dan Ayah berangkat ke Hokkaido. Dan kabar mengenai tewasnya Meiko telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang.

"Kita sudah sampai.." kata Kaito

"Hohoho, Hatsune tidak ku sangka kita menjadi besan ya?" kata ayah Kaito

"Shion kau masih sehat rupanya? Hahahaha" ucap Ayah ku

Ternyata ayah sudah mengenal ayahnya Kaito. Syukurlah… sementara mereka berdua asyik mengobrol, aku akan menemui Kaito di halaman belakang.

"Kaiiiitoooo!" aku melompat ke arahnya

"H-hey" Kaito terkejut

Aku memeluk Kaito dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Sekarang aku benar-benar bersyukur menjadi istrinya.

"Miku, apa kau tulus mencintai ku?" tanya nya, aku menganggukan kepala ku

'**Iya, Aku Mencintai Mu Dengan Tulus'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tamat ~**

* * *

**fufu 8'D  
Maaf ceritanya gaje, soalnya saya kehilangan (?) ide #plakked**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca X'D *kasih bunga (?) satu"***


End file.
